Wood plastic composites (WPCs) have found application in a multitude of commercial products in recent years. In 2007, the overall market for WPCs was estimated to be billions of pounds annually. By and large, the leading uses for WPC are found in construction and automotive markets. When compared to conventional mineral or glass filled composites, WPCs have lower specific gravity, better strength/weight and are often lower cost. They also have the look of natural wood, while being much easier to maintain. However, natural wood is cheaper, has lower specific gravity and better strength/weight when compared to WPCs. Thus, there is a clear need to develop technologies that will improve the mechanical properties of WPCs.